Left for Dead
by Lumiere02
Summary: "Merde, Bells, tu pues" Trois différentes scènes entre Bella vampire et Jacob. Traduction de Left for Dead de Caffeineaddict13.


x

Titre : Left for Dead  
Auteur : **Caffeineaddict13  
**Traductrice : Lumiere02  
Genre : Angst / Romance  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Bella / Jacob  
Nombre de mots : 1 073  
Disclaimer : Cette fic n'est pas de moi, j'en ai seulement fait la traduction. N'hésitez donc pas à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs.

x

Trois différentes versions de la première conversation qu'aurait pu avoir Bella et Jacob après qu'elle soit devenue un vampire.

(Ne prend pas en compte Breaking Dawn).

x

|| Ending. ||

x

Tu l'as trouvé sur la plage de La Push et parce que c'est lui, tu ne réfléchis pas aux lignes territoriales, ni au fait que vous êtes sensés être des ennemis mortels, pendant que tu vois ses yeux noirs s'habituer à ta peau pale.

Tu vois la façon dont il pince les lèvres et qu'il serre les poings, et pendant une seconde tu penses que peut-être, il va se transformer et que peut-être il va te tuer, toi et tout le reste, absolument tout, votre amitié atrophiée, vos baisers et votre passion. Mais, il a toujours eu plus de contrôle que toi, que Edward, et le masque de dureté qui couvre ses traits est cent fois pire que la colère.

"Jacob, je suis désolé." Tu respires, et les mots se bousculent et se frappent. Il acquiesce, un simple geste. Facile. Pratiqué, précis.

Ses yeux accrochent les tiens et il inhale profondément. Tous les mots qui te viennent à l'esprit ne veulent rien dire. "Vraiment désolé."

Vous vous fixez pendant de longues secondes et tu essaies de te rappeler à quoi ressemblait l'humanité. Cela fait seulement quatre jours depuis ton dernier souffle, mais tu as l'impression que cela fait quatre cent ans que tu n'es plus vivante. Les enfants aux cheveux foncés de tes fantaisies (parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant, juste une illusion, comme les voix que tu avais l'habitude d'entendre) ont disparu d'eux-mêmes avec la rougeur sur tes joues.

"Pour tout ce que cela valait." dis-tu, mais il a déjà tourné les talons et tout ce que tu peux voir c'est son dos bronzé, ses larges épaules et les lignes des ses os et de ses muscles. Tu regardes le soleil se refléter sur ses cheveux sombres et songes qu'il ne scintille pas, qu'il est encore foutrement beau. "Je t'aime, Jacob." Le dernier mot capturant sur ta langue sa vérité. "Pour toujours."

Il ne se retourne pas vers toi alors qu'il laisse échapper un bas rire forcé. Son rire transperce ton cœur et sa voix rauque est amère quand elle atteint tes oreilles. "L'amour. Tout se termine toujours avec l'amour."

Il commence à s'éloigner et tu regardes les empreintes que laissent ses pieds nus dans le sable.

x

|| Names ||

x

Alors que tu cognes à sa porte, tu n'espères pas vraiment qu'il vienne ouvrir (de la même manière que tu ne méritais pas son cœur quand il te l'a donné, ou sa vie quand il t'a sauvé de la noyade, ou l'immortalité quand tout ce que tu voulais c'était lui). Mais il ouvre la porte.

Il te regarde de haut en bas et pas une seconde il ne semble surpris. Il fronce le nez lorsqu'il renifle l'air et le large sourire que tu aimes tant s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Merde, Bells, tu pues."

Ton corps est tiré vers l'avant et soudain tu es enveloppée dans sa chaleur (presque) insupportable, serrée par ses bras et par ses grandes mains. Sa large bouche est pressée contre tes propres lèvres glacées et cela ne semble pas le déranger que tu sois faite de marbre.

Tu marmonnes des excuses comme tes vêtements tombent en pièces, déchirés et trop chic et pas toi. "Tellement stupide" avec le tintement des boutons sur le plancher de bois dur. "Mauvais choix" comme la fermeture éclair de ta tenue est brisée en trois. "Toujours toi" comme ton corps touche le sien sur le matelas, s'emboîtant ensemble comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui t'as toujours manqué (Le chaud de ton froid, le doux de ton dur, la vie de ta mort).

Sa voix est basse et urgente et il est le Jacob Black de seize ans, celui qui est heureux, le soleil. Mais, maintenant il a vieilli et tu sais que si vous deviez compter vos années, il serait le plus vieux.

Parce que tu es irresponsable et tête en l'air et que tu n'as pas entendu raison (raison signifiant vivre, raison signifiant lui, signifiant amour). Tu as écouté l'appel de ton sang et de la douce légende de l'immortalité. De Roméo et Juliette.

Tu sais maintenant que tu ne finiras pas avec Roméo, mais en toi quelque chose te dit que Jacob n'est pas Paris non plus.

Et c'est bien comme ça. Parce que même si tu ne peux pas avoir le futur que tu avais l'intention de vivre, il y aura quand même quelqu'un avec toi pour te tenir au chaud.

x

|| Gone ||

x

Tu l'appelles deux mois après ta transformation et tu sais qu'il sait lorsqu'il entend ta voix.

"Bella," soupire-t-il. Sa propre voix est résignée et il semble avoir eu du temps pour accepter, mais sa tristesse transparaît même à travers la mauvaise réception.

"Jake, je..." Tu traînes et ne semble pas pouvoir finir, même si tu as pratiqué cette phrase pendant des jours. "J'avais... tord."

Seul le silence te répond, excepté pour le léger bruit de statique dans le récepteur, et tu l'imagines assis chez lui à La Push, la longue corde du téléphone enroulée autour de son doigt, le plastique blanc pressé contre sa peau chaude.

"Bells..." commence-t-il, avec la même hésitation que dans tes propres mots, et avant même qu'il commence à parler tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. "Ma belle, je..." Ta peau picote avec le simple, oublié, surnom, et tes mains sont tendues autour de ton petit cellulaire noir. Sa pause semble durer toujours avant qu'il ne laisse finalement échapper un soupir difficile. "Je me suis imprégné, Bella."

"Tu... C'est..." Tes mots s'étranglent, parce que c'est si étrange, pas inattendu, mais désespéré et triste, et tu essaies de penser, mais ton esprit est nuageux et lent. "Quand ?" demandes-tu, et ensuite, parce que soudain cela semble si important : "Qui ?"

"Est-ce que ça vraiment de l'importance ?" demande-t-il et tu sais qu'il a raison.

"J'imagine que non." Tu te sens affreusement bête et maladroite, deux choses que tu t'étais promis que tu ne ressentirais plus jamais. "Um, tu sais, Jake... oublie ça," tu marmonnes. "Je devrais juste..."

Il t'interrompt et sa voix est plus douce, plus profonde maintenant. Ça te rappelle une époque pas si lointaine (ces rêves que tu ne peux plus faire). "Je t'aime toujours, Bella," dit-il dans le récepteur. "Je suis désolé, tu es morte."

Hors contexte, ces mots sembleraient effrayants et mauvais. Mais dans ton monde, juste maintenant, ils sont parfaits, criant de vérité.

"Oui," marmonnes-tu avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

x


End file.
